Whiter Shade of Pale
by TC Stark
Summary: As Blaine is given a second chance at life (or something like that), he must come face to face with the reality that he is dying. In these moments, he chooses to reflect on a past relationship and feels the need to reconcile before meeting his maker. Takes place in S2 after "Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind" & takes off from there. CONTAINS SPOILERS. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hi, everyone! So, I decided during this long hiatus to work on a Blaine centered story. This takes place around the time in S2 *spoilers* when Blaine captured by Mr. Boss and "killed". This is an AU that deviates from that stepping off point, with some aspects of the canon timeline incorporated. I do use an OC - Lexi - who I've used in other stories before.

This story is rated M for adult content & is featured on Archive of Our Own as I don't know how much I'll get away with here, as I hate censoring. The story is also on / and if you like this story, let me know either via reviews on here or my Twitter handle TC_Stark and you can find my page on FB "TC Stark"

Ok, long winded intro done, let's do this!

Disclaimer: This story is Rated Me, contains spoilers, and I do not own anything except Lexi!

Chapter One

Blaine always mocked the idea of death. Even as a younger man, so much of what he did could have easily led to his demise. Drinking and driving, taking massive amounts of drugs, and just countless things that showed he truly didn't value his life. When he had become a zombie, he even bragged about being undead - told others to accept that they were no longer alive, and had even killed many, in his pursuit to his useless throne.

After having his throat slit by the man he thought he could outsmart, Blaine slowly began to realize that death was no laughing matter. Even that, he had somehow survived. Blaine had been talking so much about how wonderful it was to be a zombie and suddenly he was one again. Only, there wasn't the allure of immortality this time - only emanate death that was promised due to a side effect of the cure.

Suddenly, death wasn't so appealing. As he coughed his way through another meal and took a glance at his faithful servants, he realized how pathetic and weak it actually was. Not too long ago, they had a thriving business. Selling brains was meant to put cash in their pockets and getting into the Utopium trade was meant to make them kings. Now, he wanted nothing to do with the drug and feeding zombies was a matter of ethics and not earning cash. Morale was low around the funeral home that was for sure.

That day, Blaine had picked out his casket. It had been something he had been through a dozen times with his clients, but picking one out for himself had been a disheartening task indeed. He felt no comfort, as he always thought he provided for others. There was no one to walk him through. Take his hand; make it seem like it was just another journey. It wasn't a step in life - it was the end.

Being so close to death, Blaine realized there were a few things he had wanted to get in order. There was choosing his casket, giving Don E and Chief the pass codes to every bank account and his list of zombie clients. That was all business though. There was something personal he needed to take care of before going off to that great big whatever in the sky.

Sitting in the dark one night, after having his last known friends leave for the day, Blaine sat at his desk. A bottle of wine that he couldn't properly taste and a bottle of Bloody Mary mix - extra spicy - to the side of it. Disgusting. But, he digressed. Staring at his phone, he scrolled through the list of people, realizing so many were drug dealers, murderers, and anything in between. What had really happened to his life?

Coming upon the name _Lexi_ Blaine sat there for a moment, staring at the name and the number. It was one he hadn't bothered calling in three years, yet for some reason had kept in his phone book. It wouldn't make sense to hold onto someone's number that he had had a falling out with. In the span of three years, he had changed phones and numbers so many times. Yet, with each one...hers was the first to be entered in.

Letting out a sigh, Blaine groaned to himself, "Suck it up, man, you'll be dead soon."

With those words of encouragement, Blaine pressed the call button and put the phone up to his ear, _"The number you have reached is not in service anymore…"_

The automated message continued for a few more seconds, but Blaine hadn't heard any of it. All he had heard was the sound of any hope of making peace with his childhood friend shattering. A woman who he had known since she was eight and he was twelve, when their rich fathers had first struck a deal with each other. A woman who he had shared countless hours playing with, watching TV, listening to music, and traveling with. A woman who he never got to tell how he felt about and who he had cursed, yelled, and called every name in the book when she told him she was marrying a known woman beater.

Putting his face in his hands, Blaine hunched over his desk and allowed himself to do something that he had only felt like doing a few times in his life. When his mother died, when he had to kill his grandfather, and when it seemed like Mr. Boss had finally won. He wept at the knowledge of dying alone.

* * *

Ravi and Liv were hard at work, as usual; when Blaine walked into the morgue. They really needed better security. But, seeing the criminal step in was nothing new and considering he was essentially their lab rat, they didn't care. Major for some reason hadn't turned back yet - perhaps for the reason he had never been a zombie for long or hadn't touched brains, before being _cured._

Though, any witty remark they had for him was quelled when they saw how sickly he looked and how much he was coughing. Liv cleared her throat and greeted him with a simple hello, before Blaine was handing her a piece of paper, "I know you can use your fancy police resources - I need the address of this woman."

"Stalking women now?" Liv tutted, before gawking at the paper, "Blaine, you want me to find Lexi Sincerbeaux? No! I'm not going to find where the daughter of one of the biggest hotel brand's lives so you can sell her brain!"

"I'm NOT selling her brain! I want to find her, so I can talk to her."

Ravi snorted, "Why?"

Feeling pestered, Blaine irritably responded, "I know you two think my last name is Debeers, but it's McDonough. Like Blaine McDonough, of the McDonough family - like Angus McDonough. Our fathers knew each other, we were friends, we haven't spoken in three years and I'd like to make up with her before I kick the big one. Now, does that appeal to your bleeding hearts or do I really need to go full soap opera?"

Exchanging glances momentarily, Liv took the piece of paper and tucked it into her pocket. The truth was, it was weird helping Blaine find a woman who he cared very much about, clearly. Considering he had killed Lowell, held Major hostage, and forced Drake to work for him - she should have told him to take a hike. But, something in his eyes prevented her from doing that and she genuinely wanted to help.

* * *

Of course Lexi would be living in one of the nicest apartment complexes in Seattle. Apparently, from what Liv had found out, she had come back to her home state after a three year stay in Miami, with her ex-husband. Being a Sincerbeaux had already provided her with good money, but he was sure she also got a good settlement from the divorce.

So, there Blaine was on the 5th floor, taking in deep breathes as he read the name Sincerbeaux on the door. He was glad she had decided to go back to her maiden name after the divorce; he hated how _Lexi Gusken_ sounded. It was never the fact that she was twenty-three and he was forty when she and Ed met. It was never after a year of dating they decided to wed. It was who that man was - what everyone in their kind of world knew him for: a woman beater. He didn't care his best friend was getting married - he had been the one not wanting a legitimate relationship. It was just _him_ , all him.

"Blaine?"

Just as he was about to ring the bell, Blaine heard a familiar voice behind him. Heart pounding faster than it ever had in his entire zombie existence, the blonde haired man turned to see the woman he had called a _money grubbing whore_ three years prior. Still as stunning as ever, even if all she was wearing were skinny jeans, a long sleeved v neck top, and her signature five inch pumps.

Nervously laughing, he didn't know what else to say, other than refer to the bags of groceries she was holding, "Let me help you."

Lexi could see there was a struggle in Blaine's step. He looked frail - he was never a heavy man, but had been a chubby kid and certainly more bloated in his heavy drinking days. Now, his hair was bleach blonde and he was as pale as a ghost. There were dark circles under his eyes and she heard the gurgle in his cough.

Frowning, Lexi cleared her throat and handed him a set of keys, "Why don't you just open the door."

Though feeling useless, Blaine did comply with what she asked him to do and opened the door. It was strange how they weren't even greeting each other. No hug, no words. He just watched Lexi walk by him and place all her bags down as he shut the door behind him. It was all she could do - he looked so sick and they had left things off so badly; she didn't know how to act.

Turning around, she saw him standing in a way she had never seen him before. So sullen, so broken. Sighing, he expressed, "This isn't how I pictured us talking again."

"Me either." She simply responded.

"You disconnected your phone."

Lexi frowned, crossing the space between them to reach out and hold his cheek. She shouldn't have had sympathy for him. Should have kicked him out. Truthfully though, it was out of instinct to be this way with him. And she had said just as many bad things, as he had said to her. In the end, he had been completely right about Ed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know what to do." Lexi spoke softly.

Like a child clinging to his mother, Blaine wrapped his arms around the twenty-seven year old's waist, pulling her into his body. There was no resistance from the other party, just acceptance as he clung on tight. His head rested in her shoulder, smelling her as if he had never before. Trying to remember exactly how she felt against him.

A few moments passed of her holding him, Blaine sadly confessed, "I'm dying, Lexi. I'm sorry to have come here...I...I had to make peace, before-"

Feeling Lexi push him away, Blaine stopped as Lexi looked in his eyes for answers, "What do you mean you're dying? What is it, Blaine? Cancer, AIDS? What?"

"It's worse than that, Lexi, and I can't explain it right now," Blaine sighed expressively, begging her, "I just don't want to die alone. I've pushed everyone away and I don't want to die with our last conversation being me telling you to go fuck yourself, and...please, don't let me die alone."

Lexi frowned, reaching out to hold his face as he reassured, "It's okay...it's okay...I said bad things too. You don't need to apologize, I'm not going to go anywhere."

"But, I am…"

Lexi liked to think of herself as a strong woman. Perhaps, in her younger years; she had been a little bratty. Entitled. Coming from a rich family had done that to her. Through the years, she matured and used that self-entitlement into a drive to better herself and carry herself well. When she had divorced, she found even greater of a need to be persistent and confident - because it was so easy for the world to want to break down a powerful female.

Seeing Blaine in this state, though; was difficult for her. There couldn't be a wall with her, when it came to him. It wasn't time to be a spitfire. It was time to be a friend again - nurturing. Even up to her death, the late Mrs. McDonough had always said Lexi had motherly instincts; even when all she was concerned with as a teenager was breaking young boy's hearts. Ironic, since she couldn't have children of her own. Another reason why Ed felt the need to beat her.

Gently taking his hand into hers, she urged him to go sit with her. They went to her large bedroom, which had brightly white colored walls and what looked like silky, white sheets on her bed. Purple pillows. It looked like a swanky hotel room and Blaine wondered if she had a housekeeper or if Lexi had just become tidy in their years apart.

"I own a business, Lex," Blaine coughed, as he kicked his shoes off to sit on the bed, "I want to discuss leaving it to y-"

Cutting him off before he could go any further, she urged him just to lay down, "Let's talk about that later."

Blaine didn't protest, as he soon fell asleep - a mild cough disrupting him here and there. Lexi held her forehead, as she felt his body moving towards her instinctively. It was such a strange moment to be in. There had often shared a bed together in the past - whether it was in platonic or romantic form. None of those times, though; had been with the foreshadowing of death looming over them.

Despite that Blaine at times, could be arrogant. Selfish. Manipulative - he had been her best friend since she was eight years old. They had done everything together. Seen everything. Movies, trends, cars, vacations; they just told themselves that they weren't going to be a couple because it was what their fathers wanted them to be. To join the two big families. Blaine had had girlfriends, Lexi had had boyfriends, and there was never a time that they weren't cheating on their love interests with each other. Even throughout her whole marriage to Eddie, who she thought she loved; she was always thinking about her friend.

 _"Ed? Ed fucking Gusken, Lexi!?" Blaine had screamed in the middle of his drug infested house - twenty-six years old and cut off from his rich father and just starting to work for Mr. Boss._

 _Standing in red five inch heels, a twenty-two year old Lexi folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Watch your mouth, Blaine, you have neighbors."_

 _"Fuck the neighbors," A brown haired Blaine threw his hands up, "Why? Why, Lex? Why him? It's not enough that he's twice your age or that you just started dating him a year ago - what's wrong? You don't have enough money you have to marry him and move to Miami? Why!? Seattle not good enough for you anymore? I thought you were more than just a spoiled brat."_

 _Infuriated, Lexi spat back, "Do you not remember that I have money of my own? I chose to do something with the fortune I was given - not sell drugs and get cut off! And I don't care that you did, I know how much of a bastard your father is, but you don't get to say those things to me. You're supposed to be my best friend!"_

 _"I am! That's why I'm telling you that this son of a bitch will beat the shit out of you! He's a known woman beater! Are you that desperate to get away? Or do you just like being treated like a spoiled fucking princess?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Lexi sneered._

 _Nostrils flaring, Blaine retorted, "You heard me. You're fucking twenty-two and you look like a goddamn hooker with those fucking shoes and your fur jacket and skanky dress. And your fake fucking tits that he just bought you!"_

 _There was a burning rage building up inside of Lexi's being, as she stepped forward and glared deep into his eyes, "If I look like a skank, I just might be your type. What's wrong, Blaine? You're allowed to fuck any bitch you want, but I find love and there's a problem? I told you about the engagement so you would be part of my life! At the wedding!"_

 _The bellowing in Lexi's voice shook Blaine to the core, his eyes wide and wild as they seemed to stare off at each other. It had all started with her coming over and his gaze immediately locking onto the rock on her ring finger. Billionaire Ed Gusken and she had been dating for a year and everyone knew he was wanting to move back to Miami. It was a relationship the drug dealer hadn't liked since day one - not since the first time he was told he couldn't see his best friend because the older man didn't like it._

 _Furious though, over their fight, Blaine simply leaned forward and spelled out, "Get out of my house, you dumb, stupid, whore."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is Rated Me, contains spoilers, and I do not own anything except Lexi!

Chapter Two

Blaine had been right, of course.

Ed had been an abusive, manipulative, all around terrible man. It wasn't long after the wedding that his extreme jealousy issues came to surface. There had been times within the first few years of marriage that Lexi would try to meet up with Blaine, only for her husband to almost always show up or to constantly pester her phone with messages of fake meetings and just about anything to get her to either cancel or leave their rendezvous early.

It wasn't until Ed insisted on moving to Miami for his business that things took a very wrong turn. In Florida, Lexi couldn't even ask for a drink at the bar without her husband accusing her of flirting - when honestly, they were at a beach and everyone was nice and clad in skimpy bathing suits. Despite perhaps looking like a materialistic person, she simply took care of herself, and would never cheat. Something he never understood.

And when they both found out she couldn't have children, Ed no longer held back. The real abuse had begun. Lexi almost forgave the times he held onto her wrists too tightly and even when he would grab her arm aggressively. It was when they needed the cops called because the neighbors could hear his yelling and she went to the hospital to treat her injuries that she knew he had taken it too far. The days of black eyes, bruises, and busted lips were over.

Part of Lexi had hoped that when she came back to Seattle that she and Blaine would reunite. Despite the nasty things they both said to each other, he had still been her best friend since the age of eight years old. Endless days of being all each other had weren't going to magically disappear.

When Blaine had finally woken up, it was to the smell of cigarettes. Lexi had began smoking at the age of 15, admittedly because he was the one to introduce her to them. He remembered picking her up from school and telling her it'd make her look cool. Boys will like you - gotta make up for your flat chest. She had obviously gotten tasteful implants since then. Shit, he had been a jerk when they were younger.

"I'd kill for one right now." Blaine groaned.

"I wouldn't give you one," Lexi retorted, putting it out and sinking back into the bed with him, "Let me take you to the doctor, Blaine. I know a good one in town."

Shaking his head, the zombie groaned as he sat up. A good sleep had made him feel better, even if there was a slight tickle in his throat. Doing his best to ignore it, Blaine explained, "I can only see one doctor."

"Then we'll go there."

It had never been a problem for Blaine to explain the whole Team Z dilemma. When you were responsible for most of Seattle's zombies, the speech was pretty much memorized in the back of your head. It had only been Peyton he hadn't initially told, because of not wanting to mess his case up against Mr. Boss. And probably due to his attraction to her. Now, he felt like getting the words out to Lexi was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I know you were in Miami at the time, but did you hear about the Boat Party Massacre on Lake Washington like almost two years ago?" He asked.

Lexi nodded, "It was all over the news. Something about Max Rager? I heard there were no survivors."

"There were two," Blaine corrected, "Apparently, Max Rager and Utopium are a nasty combination. Yea, I had started selling U a little prior to that. I was there passing it around like candy...and of course drinking Super Max. It was me and one other person who survived...coincidentally, she's kind of my doctor too."

"Blaine...what happened?"

Frowning, Blaine could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat, as he just put it out there, "That combination turned me into a zombie. I went crazy, somehow survived, and scratched that other survivor and made her a zombie. It makes for an odd relationship between she and I."

Not saying anything at first, Lexi let out a deep sigh and touched Blaine's hand, "Darling...you can't expect me to believe that."

Meh. Better reaction than he expected. With a deep sigh, the brain dealer nodded his head and agreed, "I know...but, you're gonna have to."

Closing his eyes, Blaine opened them back up only for them to be completely red. When he had first met Liv, he had asked if raging out was at all appealing to her. Due to her not seeming interested and clearly not liking him, he dropped the subject and really never brought it up to anyone again. But, the truth was...he loved it. It was an adrenaline high, a sense of power, and he could control it better than he had ever been able to control anything in his life before. It would have let him easily kill his father if he hadn't wanted the satisfaction of making Angus reliant on him. Such a glutton for revenge.

The act though seemed to shock Lexi, who was never very outwardly expressive; but the red eyes were enough to jump and demand, "What the hell, Blaine!?"

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine put his hand out, making sure they were both on a calm level as his eyes returned to normal, "Just one of the things that come along with being a zombie. C'mon, Lex, you think I would have went blonde voluntarily?"

* * *

It had taken about two hours to explain everything to Lexi. And he meant everything. From what it actually meant to be a zombie, to everything that happened with Meat Cute, Shady Plots, and finally Mr. Boss. Even his rejection from Peyton wormed its way in there, because he didn't know how long he had and Blaine wanted to make sure she had the truth.

"It's why I wanted to discuss about giving you my business…" Blaine trailed off.

Taking everything in, Lexi simply reached over and ran her thumb along the span of his neck and gently asked, "You were really almost killed...oh, Blaine, taking on Mr. Boss…"

Blaine snorted, "Stupid. I know. I just wanted to regain power again - I felt on top of the world when I was running Meat Cute, but an operation that large was too risky."

Lexi knew Blaine's upbringing. It didn't surprise her that he would do anything he could to try to be the big man on top. Even if it meant murdering innocent teenagers. It should have been a moment when any sane person demanded he leave, but perhaps she wasn't all up there either. The man in front of her still was her best friend and growing up the way they did, she knew they weren't always on the right side of the law.

"So, you're a zombie again?"

Nodding, Blaine sighed, "Yea, only thing that probably saved my life...for the time being. Sorry - that means no kanoodling. You look great, Lex, but let's admit, you wouldn't pull off the whole white hair look."

Bristling, Lexi held her chin up and warned, "I love my hair, Blaine, don't you dare scratch me."

Breaking out in a smile, Blaine leaned in and gently pecked her lips and winked, "Would never dream of it."

A small comforted smile formed on Lexi's lips, as she felt that familiar sense of serenity when around him. It hadn't mattered what stage of life either of them were in; Blaine always felt like home to her. Even when she was apparently a bratty eight year old and he was twelve - somehow, she was wormed her way into his heart.

Hunching over his knees, Blaine rubbed his face and groaned, "You know...in these few years we haven't seen each other...I want you to know...I'm sorry about our first time."

"What do you mean, Blaine? You and I have always fooled around throughout the years."

"I know...maybe it's the brain I'm on...or that I'm off drugs, but I feel guilty, Lexi. You were fourteen...I was eighteen." Blaine trailed off; feeling a tightening in his chest.

Lexi frowned, as she reached over to take his hand, "I wanted it, Blaine, you don't need to feel sorry over that. Besides...let's not talk about that. I'm worried about you - please let me take you to this Ravi person."

"Maybe this is karma for all those kids I killed."

* * *

Lexi had managed to convince Blaine to get in the car so she could take him to see Ravi and Liv. Though just introduced to zombies and the side effects of eating brains, she wasn't sure that his behavior was all the result of the man he had consumed. Having a brush with death and being a doomed man seemed to weigh on her childhood friend - he seemed so lifeless without his usual wit.

"I had read that Angus was one of the Chaos Killer's victims," Lexi brought up, deciding to somewhat change the subject, "Is he frozen too? By this...Major?"

Blaine could hear the coldness in Lexi's voice. Growing up together, with their fathers as friends and business partners, she had had just as much experienced with his dad as he did. She knew everything of course. His mother killing himself, the abuse by the hands of Frau Bader, his father's inability to love, and his grandfather being carted off to a nursing home, where he had to sneak to so Angus wouldn't know.

Seeing the stiffness in her body, he reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze, "I negotiated for his body. Had two of my employees torture him to get his money. Then I had him on his knees….and I put two bullets in his skull…."

Amber eyes focused on the road, but Blaine could see the relief. Angus had been a bane to both of them and at times, he knew it was worse for her than it was for him. Lexi's grip tightened around the steering wheel, as she nodded, "Good...he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You know...we both have daddy issues. But, they say it's the fucked up ones that are the best in bed and I've always been great." Blaine quipped, attempting to make light of the subject.

Rolling her eyes, Lexi glanced over and smiled, "At least we dealt with it together."

* * *

Ravi had been alone when Blaine arrived at the morgue with his friend. Liv and Drake apparently had a date night that evening, as she was going to talk to him about finding out the male zombie was an undercover cop. Of course, this fact was still unknown to the funeral home director - who still believed his newest recruit was just a thug working as a double agent for him in Mr. Boss's crime organization.

The British doctor remembered when they had first met Blaine - how wary Liv was of him. She didn't want to leave the male zombie alone with her boss and maybe looking back on it - it was the right move. Despite everything that the brain dealer had did, for some reason Ravi, even to this day; never thought that he'd end up eaten by the other man. Coming to know Debeers in the way he did - it wouldn't benefit him to kill the doctor or the morgue attendant.

Admittedly though, Ravi was more concerned with Blaine's friend. Part of him wanted to be angry. Why was it that the former drug addict had the easiest time with the most attractive women? First Peyton, now this one. Honestly, he didn't understand the supposed charm that easily fooled otherwise strong females.

"Lexi, meet the doctor I was telling you about. He thought I was gonna kidnap you." Blaine introduced.

Lexi's thinly defined eyebrow raised, as a playful smirk pulled at her exotic features, "He is. Oh, please help."

Both Ravi and Blaine seemed to roll their eyes simultaneously as the doctor instead stuck his hand out, "Dr. Chakrabarti."

"Call him Ravi." Blaine added.

Ravi didn't mean to act a bit cold. His nature was telling him to be kind and polite. After all, he didn't know this woman. But, the fact that she seemed on a friendly level with Blaine was enough to make him wary. Lexi may have come from a rich family and seem to be making her own fortune, but she was still close to the brain dealer and that made him worry.

"Ravi," Lexi tasted the name in her mouth, "Blaine said you've been working on a cure?"

Assuming the black haired woman knew about the zombie predicament, he nodded, "Yes. Now, we have a cure. But, it hasn't been tested."

"Neither was the one our little blonde haired friend shot me up with last year." Blaine quipped, pointedly glaring at the doctor.

Ravi's nostrils flared as he stepped away, leaving Lexi with enough time to shoot Blaine a look that said to stop it. Sometimes, the younger woman could be quite maternal with her friend and it reminded him why he used to teasingly call her mom back in the day. Though, the late Mrs. McDonough was beautiful, so she always took it as a compliment.

Rejoining the odd duo, Ravi held up a capped syringe and began explaining, "This is an emergency, just in case, break glass zombie cure. I'm only giving it to you because…" The doctor trailed off, realizing Lexi was standing next to Blaine and curious if she knew the whole story.

"I'm aware of Blaine's...business," Lexi informed the doctor, "I think it's understandable if he doesn't give you his client list, considering everything he's done in the past. You may not want to help him at all if you knew who he dealt brains to and despite the grudges you and your friends hold against him...he's my friend and my concern is his well being."

Trying his best not to show it, Blaine felt a sense of happiness inside of him. Despite everything the two of them had been through, Lexi was still defending him. Perhaps, he should have learned to do that a long time ago, but it was always more satisfying watching her in action. Seeing the one person alive in his life who still cared about him.

And for some reason it eased Ravi - it made Blaine more human...well...you know what he means. Holding the syringe up, he could only add cryptically, "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: This is a long chapter lol I'm moving the plot along because I don't like to mess around!

Disclaimer: Contains spoilers. Strong language. I don't own anything except my OC Lexi

Chapter Three

Blaine coughed the entire ride to the funeral home. Before even flirting with the idea of taking the cure, he wanted to show her the business that he seemed so proud of. Personally, Lexi thought a high end delicatessen suited their upbringing better, but at least there was some sense of morality attached to his current investment. Of course, the idea of knowing what her best friend had done was unsettling, but she usually took the man in whatever form he was in at any moment.

"Is it bad that I'm hungry?" Lexi pondered, as they both exited the vehicle.

"Wanting food the second we pull up to a funeral home? You sure you're not a zombie?" Blaine teasingly questioned, as the hotel heiress placed her hands on her hips and glared.

Surprisingly enough, the establishment didn't smell of death. Lexi had been expecting some sort of scent when she entered, but all she was welcomed with was actually remnant of vanilla. She wondered if this was done on purpose - maybe to ease a grieving loved one's mind or perhaps to hide whatever they were doing downstairs.

With her purple pumps slightly clicking as she walked further into the place, a larger set of feet approaching pulled Lexi's attention from the piano she saw. Blaine was always a wonderful musician. Part of it had been his mother's doing - putting him into music programs - and part of it was that the McDonough was talented and had a good instrumental ear.

Amber eyes widening, Lexi tucked a strand of her black haired bob-cut hair behind her ear with an acrylic nail, as she saw a mountain of a man join them. Part of the reason for wearing five inch heels was because in reality, she was only 5'3". Blaine was a reasonably tall man, but she was sure this newcomer had a foot on her friend, at least.

Almost amused by her outward shock, Blaine introduced, "Lexi, meet Chief. Personal bodyguard. Also, a zombie. Chief, where's Don E and Candy?"

Lexi simply observed, as Chief pulled a phone out to start typing on and turned the phone to show Blaine. He had groaned a little, responding, "Please have Don E see if he can track down Candy - I didn't know I was turning when...anyway, please also sanitize the McDermotts' casket. Thanks."

Chief nodded and went onto his daily duties, as Blaine motioned for Lexi to follow him downstairs, "Why was he not talking?" She asked.

"He's mute. I think it may have been a side effect of becoming a zombie," Blaine shrugged, "He seems okay with it. Chief is my bodyguard, Don E is...I don't know, old running buddy, but he's good with the business, and Candy...well, up until recently, she used to be the makeup artist here."

"Did you fuck her and turn her into a zombie?"

"I didn't know I was turning when we fucked. Shush." The zombie rolled his eyes, turning the lights on downstairs.

Admittedly, seeing the downstairs of a morgue was a bit disconcerting, but Lexi was thankful there were no actual dead bodies. Blaine headed to the fridge, where he plucked out a container that so obviously had the top half of a brain in it. The awkward moment caused the two to just stare at one another, as he explained, "I need to eat. Kind of starving and you're starting to look delicious."

"I'm always delicious," Lexi tutted confidently, before falling into a playful smile, as she stepped over to where there was an open bottle of wine, "May I?"

Perching up on a stool, Blaine popped the container over, "Help yourself."

As Lexi poured herself a glass, the zombie sliced up some chunks of the brain and mixed it with wasabi and soy sauce, using chopsticks to eat his meal. At Meat Cute, he at least had a chef who knew how to transform the metallic tasting flesh into something appetizing and luxurious. Unfortunately, he was not so creative with his own culinary skills. He wondered if Liv had picked up any tricks during her time of being undead.

Taking a seat on another stool, Lexi crossed her legs and brought the glass of white to her lips, "Remember when we went to Morimoto's restaurant in Philly and thought we were so brave for eating blow fish? I thought I had become adventurous in France eating snails and foie gra, but you definitely win with human brains."

"I would kill for some foie gra right now," Blaine grumbled, while popping a chunk into his mouth, "You should have been around when I owned Meat Cute - that crazy chef made the best gnocchi fra diavolo you've ever had."

With a small shrug, Lexi teased, "You know I'm far more of a fan of Greek...food."

Of course, the two of them were never as pretentious as they liked to play around as. Growing up with rich families, there was a certain level of class and poshness that was expected of them. Neither really made their fathers proud, staying up at night listening to the Sex Pistols and Nirvana, smoking marijuana, and stealing whatever fancy car they could to take long road trips.

While swallowing a piece of brain, Blaine suddenly began coughing. The chunk had gone down just fine, but it somehow tickled the back of his throat and suddenly he couldn't stop. Lexi quickly put her wine glass down and rushed over to the distressed zombie, trying to smooth his back as he desperately tried to get a grasp of himself.

It wasn't until Chief came down, after hearing the commotion; that Blaine seemed to relax, holding his hand up and nodding to show he was okay. It had only been a few days since he had become a zombie again and already he was beginning to get used to the little coughing fits. What a terrible way to live.

Frowning, Lexi traced her finger behind his ear and softly insisted, "Why don't we get you into bed?"

Not having the strength to argue or make a joke, Blaine nodded while allowing Chief to help him up. How terrible it was to feel helpless. It almost felt familiar; like when he was nine and Fra Bader pushed him down the stairs - causing his ankle to break. And his father to beat both he and his mother, for accusing Angus of lying when he insisted the nanny hadn't been the cause of their son's injury.

* * *

Blaine had been laying out on Lexi's plush bed, when she stepped into the room holding two mugs, "I made hot chocolate."

"You actually used a kitchen appliance?" Blaine's now raspy voice teased, resulting in her touching the bottom of the hot mug against his exposed abs, "Ow, fuck, Lex, just joking. Do you have any hot sauce? I know it sounds disgusting, but-"

"I put cayenne pepper in it."

Thanking the younger woman, the zombie sat up in the bed to graciously take the mug. They sat in silence for a moment or two, cautiously sipping on the hot beverage. It gave Blaine a moment to look his childhood friend over; she was wearing a simple white tank top and black silk shorts. Lexi had always had a nice, feminine body. Lean in the right areas, flat where it mattered, and curvy where it counted. She had always been tan and he saw that maturing and working out had transformed her into a real bombshell - he should never write fan fiction.

The thing was, Lexi was all those things that made up a _fake_ girl. But, she owned it. She liked to tan, wear form fitting clothes, show skin, get her nails done, and use high end makeup products. Yea, her breasts were fake and she liked fooling around, but she was down to earth and wasn't ashamed of who she was. A woman could be many things, not fit into a box, and shouldn't be looked down upon for her decisions. There wasn't just one way to be a woman and as she said, you could be wearing sweats with no makeup or full glam and neither should be put down.

"Lexi," Blaine cleared his throat, "I'm going to take the cure."

Setting her mug down, Lexi softly asked, "Are you sure?"

There was legitimate fear in her childhood friend's eyes, as he confessed to her, "I don't want to die."

Lexi reached out to grab a hold of his hand and sighed audibly, "Damn, Blaine...you do know how to make an entrance back into someone's life."

A weak laugh escaped Blaine's lips, as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and brought her in. Truthfully, he was scared as hell. When Liv had first injected him, all he had concentrated on was that he was human again. There was no thought of what it would do to him, because at the time the cure had no side effects. This time, they knew there would be risks - that everything was uncertain.

"Am I that pathetic that I'm praying in my head?" Blaine laughed weakly.

"This will be okay, Blaine. It will be."

* * *

As the sun peaked through the blinds in the master bedroom, Lexi was reminded it was morning. She rolled over to look at Blaine, who was still sleeping. He had injected himself the previous night with the cure and since there were no immediate reactions, they had gone to bed. Secretly, she prayed herself that he would be okay - even if he was still a zombie, she wanted him to at least be a _living_ zombie.

Stirring awake, Blaine groggily groaned as his limbs stretched out and his hand rubbed at his eyes. Finally, his vision cleared, as he looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Confused, Lexi sat up and said, "You're in my home, Blaine, remember?"

"In your home? In Miami? Oh fuck, where's Ed? I don't want him catching us!" The pale man panicked, sitting up and looking all around.

Even more perplexed, Lexi reached over and took his hand, "Blaine, are you okay? I'm divorced, remember? We're in Seattle - in my home."

Blaine slowly nodded, as if trying to piece everything together, "Right...right. I'm sorry. I must be hungry."

"I'll go make something."

Lexi didn't know if the cure had made Blaine human again or if he was still a zombie, either way she hadn't any brains in the house, but hopefully eggs would suffice. She hoped this temporary senile moment was just that - something was definitely off. Even after reminding him of where he was, her friend still looked confused.

Blaine walked out into the kitchen, as Lexi was cooking, while looking at his phone, "Apparently, I have an appointment with some...Peyton Charles? I don't know, I left a voicemail, but for the life of me I can't remember why we're supposed to meet."

Knowing all about Blaine's history with the DA and his mission to legally take Mr. Boss down, his ignorance towards the subject worried her even more. Before she was able to say anything, the brain dealer was shrugging on his jacket, "I have to go to the funeral home and speak to Scott E."

"Don E," Lexi corrected, "He's Don E."

Frozen, Blaine gulped before nodding with a smile, "Right. Right. I'm sorry, I'm gonna go."

* * *

Lexi had gotten a call from Don E later that afternoon to meet him at the police morgue, as he was taking Blaine to Ravi. Apparently, Liv and Peyton had visited him and he hadn't any knowledge at all of the attorney, Mr. Boss, or even leaving the DA a voicemail. Something was definitely wrong.

Lexi's hands were on his shoulders, as Ravi was taking his blood pressure. Blaine leaned forward and decided to share with the doctor, "Have you met Lexi? She's my best friend, but I don't know why she keeps touching me. I don't mind, but her husband is a bastard and will hurt her if he knows about this."

Ravi and Lexi exchanged glances, as she leaned into his ear and tried to reason with him, "Blaine, remember, I'm not married anymore."

"He's been like this all day, doc." Don E added.

"Well, he's human again and I can't find any reason why he should be having trouble with his memories." Ravi observed.

Furrowing his eyebrows inwards, Blaine asked, "When was I not human?"

Lexi could see the confusion on Blaine's face. He was in pain. Everyone around him seemed to be having a conversation that he had no idea about. They were talking about him. Talking about things he should have known, but he didn't. Why couldn't he remember? There had to be a reason for this.

Seeing the worried expression written on the woman's face, Ravi asked to speak to her away from the other men. Something about her made the doctor think that perhaps she was a sensible one and would be honest, despite Blaine being her best friend. Treating him was hard on his part, considering all the harm and damage the brain dealer had caused to Liv and the ones she loved.

"Lexi," Ravi cleared his throat, as they snuck off to a corner away from prying ears, "Do you think there's anyway Blaine could be faking this?"

After a brief moment of trying to decipher whether or not the doctor was joking, Lexi cocked an eyebrow upwards and asked, "Are you being serious right now? Why would any of us waste our time in coming here if we believed he was faking this?"

"I'm just saying, he's had some poor luck lately with Mr. Boss - perhaps faking amnesia would help him get away from helping Peyton and out of any attention, so that Mr. Boss doesn't know he's alive. I didn't mean to offend, I only brought it up because of what we're all dealing with."

Taking a protective stance, as if she were a mother protecting her kin, Lexi made her way back to her worried friend. Lacing her fingers through Blaine's blonde hair, she quietly beckoned, "Come on, Blaine, let's go home. Ravi can't help you right now."


End file.
